Many pets eat out of a food bowl and as they use downward pressure to capture their food, often push food pieces up and out of the bowl. This spillage results in a mess on the floor and the pet does not receive proper nourishment. There have been many attempts to remedy this issue in the past, such as creating a stick surface on the bottom of a bowl to prevent slipping so it does move as the pet tries to eat its food. However, this approach only addresses the issue of a food bowl slipping. Other attempts to remedy this issue relate to creating a large lip on the rim of the food bowl in an effort to contain the food within the bowl and prevent the food from getting pushed up and out by the pet's muzzle. However, this approach keeps the food inside, but can make capturing the food even more difficult for the pet by decreasing the area of access to food, especially for larger breeds. Other inventions feature a singular, non-adjustable inclined bowl, but these do not allow for height adjustment to accommodate an individual pet, nor do they allow simultaneous access to a water bowl.
There is a need for a new approach to allow a pet to eat all the food from a food bowl with ease and without spilling portions of their food on the floor.